


Red Lips, Dark Thoughts

by mllelouise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il aura suffit d'un baiser. Le début de la fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips, Dark Thoughts

Elle avait posé ses lèvres, si rouges, si brillantes, sur les siennes et l’empreinte colorée était restée. Elle avait refermé la porte de son appartement derrière elle,  il était remonté dans sa voiture et c’est là qu’il avait vu ce reflet de lui dans le rétroviseur pour la première fois.

Ses lèvres d’habitude si pâles, fines et inoffensives, étaient devenues rouges et brillantes. Le contour n’était pas parfait, bien sûr, juste la trace d’un baiser pour se dire bonne nuit sur le pas de la porte.

Ces lèvres rouges dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux illuminaient à présent son visage et il ne vit aucune raison de sortir un mouchoir pour ôter cette magnifique tâche de couleur.

Il eut une seconde d’hésitation en plongeant dans le sac à main pour y voler le bâton de rouge, quand ils se retrouvèrent devant un café, le samedi suivant. A peine une seconde. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander au détour d’une conversation la marque et la teinte, alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il vola.

Il le portait chez lui. Le samedi soir, il mettait une bouteille de blanc au frais, enfilait le costume gris sombre qu’il portait pour les entretiens d’embauche et les premiers rendez-vous et qui de l’avis de tous lui faisait une silhouette à tomber, maquillait ses lèvres avec délicatesse, puis s’installait au salon pour regarder la télévision.

Il ne l’avait plus jamais rappelée. Par peur d’être jugé, d’avoir à s’expliquer, alors que lui-même ne pouvait expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Elle le prendrait pour un fou. Elle n’oserait pas dire pour quoi elle le prendrait vraiment et de toute façon il n’avait pas envie de se justifier. ~~~~

Il aimait simplement ses lèvres dans cet habit de rouge, il aimait la couleur, il aimait la texture, il aimait ce qu’il voyait dans le miroir. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre et il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne comprenait pas bien lui non plus. Il n’était pas différent. Il ne voulait rien changer d’autre que ses lèvres. Mais le monde du dehors n’était pas prêt. Ou peut-être était-ce lui ?

Il aurait deux vies désormais, deux visages, un pour dehors, un pour dedans, voilà tout. Cela paraissait si simple.

Chaque matin en sortant de chez lui, le visage ordinaire, les lèvres nues, il pensait au prochain samedi soir, il souriait en y pensant, il souriait dans le métro, il souriait derrière son bureau, il avait ce secret qui le faisait tenir, jour après jour, mois après mois.

Mais les secrets comme les bâtons de rouge à lèvres résistent mal à l’usure et au temps qui passe.

Il ne souriait plus dans le métro. Il ne souriait plus derrière son bureau. Il détestait le monde qui ne le voyait pas comme il était vraiment. Il détestait son manque de courage de ne pas leur montrer.

Un jour le bâton fut complètement vide et plus rien n’eut d’importance.

Il n’avait personne à qui laisser une lettre alors ce fut vite décidé. Il enfila son costume gris sombre et ouvrit une dernière bouteille de blanc. Il utilisa un couteau pour racler le fond du tube et poser une dernière trace de rouge sur ses lèvres désespérées.

Il utilisa le couteau pour quitter définitivement ce monde auquel il n’appartenait pas.

*

Il n’avait jamais rappelé. Elle avait attendu, espéré, exaspéré ses amies avec ses soupirs et ses grands discours sur le destin et combien il était beau, cette nuit là sur le pas de sa porte, dans son costume gris sombre, avec sur ses lèvres la trace de leur premier baiser, ce rouge magnifique qu’il n’avait pas jugé bon d’effacer.

_Tu as toujours eu des goûts bizarres_ , avaient dit ses amies.

Sans doute, oui.

Et aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître elle voulait croire qu’il existait, dehors, celui dont elle aimerait les goûts bizarres et qui aimerait les siens.


End file.
